Paints, coatings, and tapes are commonly tested by dropping loose test pieces, such as pebbles or metal nuts, onto a test panel holding the sample to be tested. Such an apparatus typically comprises a funnel and elongated tube disposed above a test panel. The test panel is adapted to hold the paint, coating, or tape to be tested. Loose test pieces are placed in the funnel and drop through the elongated tube onto the test panel. This method is designed to test chipping resistance qualities of the point, coating, or tape. The loose test pieces are measured in terms of mass, and the total mass of the loose test pieces needed to cause the test panel to fail is measured. Once the loose test pieces hit the test panel, they fall into a holding container. The test is repeated by removing the loose test pieces from the container and repouring them into the funnel. This procedure is repeated until the test panel reaches failure or until otherwise indicated. Removing the loose test pieces from the holding container becomes a monotonous and time-consuming task for the tester. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of removing test pieces from a holding container after the test is complete.